


Tristesse dans des yeux qui ne peuvent pleurer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [325]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Croatian National Football Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2008, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Retirement Discussion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Darijo est bien évidemment triste de l'élimination, mais le pire reste la situation de Niko.





	Tristesse dans des yeux qui ne peuvent pleurer

Tristesse dans des yeux qui ne peuvent pleurer

Darijo est évidemment triste et aussi énervé de ne pas avoir réussi à aller jusqu’en demi-finale de l’euro 2008, ça s’est joué sur une stupide histoire de tirs au but qu’il est le seul à avoir réussi. L’idée tourne en boucle dans sa tête : Ils sont éliminés. C’est compliqué, ça fait mal aussi bien physiquement que moralement, tous leurs efforts en vain, leur sacrifice… La récompense qu’ils auraient dû avoir ne viendra jamais. Darijo a envie de tout envoyer chier parce que son équipe ne mérite pas tout ça, ils ne méritent pas de se faire sortir de cette manière. Kranjcar à côté de lui a l’air de vouloir taper sur quelque chose, honnêtement, Darijo aussi, mais juste pour laver sa peine. Il devrait retourner dans les vestiaires et lâcher prise pour ne plus en entendre parler après, mais quand son regard se pose sur son capitaine en train de pleurer dans les bras de son frère avec Slaven essayant de faire quelque chose pour le réconforter, il sait qu’il doit agir.

Il attend le retour à l’hôtel pour aller voir Niko, il n’a pas envie que les autres les voient, le match a déjà été assez humiliant pour qu’il n’y ait rien de plus pour l’énerver. Darijo ferme la porte derrière lui pour être sûr que personne ne viendra les déranger, ça doit être un moment juste entre eux. Niko a toujours l’air aussi triste même s’il essaye de le masquer derrière un faux sourire qu’il a appris à reconnaître avec les années passées à ses côtés. Quelque part, il est heureux que Robert ne soit pas à ses côtés à ce moment-là, il a envie que ce ne soit qu’eux dans cette chambre pour parler, se remettre en question et tout ce qui va avec.

« Donc, tu vas quitter la sélection maintenant ? » Darijo ne sait pas pourquoi il commence par ce qui fait le plus mal, mais il ne doit pas ignorer la réalité : Niko a dit qu’il partirait à la retraite après le tournoi

« Slaven veut me faire rester. »

« Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Partir, rester. Je ne sais pas Dari, je ne peux pas te répondre après ce match. »

« Tu aurais pu me répondre si on avait gagné ? »

« Si on avait gagné tu ne serais pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle d’Ivica. »

« Tu crois que je baise Ivica ? »

« Ce n’est pas le cas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ivica est mon ami, pas mon sexfriend ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux Darijo ? »

« Je veux savoir si je dois te dire aurevoir maintenant ou plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas Dari, je ne sais vraiment pas… »

« Qu’est-ce que t’a dit Robert ? »

« De suivre mon cœur. »

« Et qu’est-ce que te dit ton cœur ? »

« Il me dit que je serai toujours attaché à la Croatie Dari, mais j’ai 36 ans et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, d’autres doivent jouer et me remplacer. C’est comme ça que fonctionne une équipe. »

« On a besoin de toi Niko, tu es notre capitaine. »

« On ? »

« J’ai besoin de toi Niko, tu es incroyable et tu l’as encore montré pendant l’euro, restes encore un peu, je t’en supplie… » Ses genoux craquent alors qu’il s’affaisse sur les jambes de Niko, il restera accroché à lui aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra si ça peut lui faire changer d’avis

« Dari… » Niko passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux comme si ça allait le réconforter

« Dis-moi que tu seras là après Niko, s’il te plaît… »

« Je serai toujours là Darijo, je te le promets. »

Et Darijo reste là, plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, avec sa tête sur les cuisses de Niko, à espérer qu’il ne le quitte pas, ou en tout cas pas après cette horrible défaite… S’il doit s’allier avec Slaven pour que son capitaine ne quitte jamais son foyer, alors il le fera, Darijo préfère quitter l’équipe que de laisser Niko partir après ça. C’est hors de question que le départ de Niko se fasse comme ça, ils méritent tous les deux mieux… 

Fin


End file.
